


Rebelión

by aka_AgustD (Jess_MC)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/aka_AgustD
Summary: La traición debe pagarse con el mayor precio.





	Rebelión

**Author's Note:**

> Joder, no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que acabo de hacer. El final me ha costado tanto—tenía toda la idea en mi cabeza, pero no sabía como plasmarla—, aunque incluso ha terminado ligeramente diferente de lo que esperaba. O quizás mi subconsciente ya lo había planeado de esta manera y yo no me enteré hasta que terminé de escribir. Pasa todo el tiempo. Bueno, Kimmi, aquí tienes tu preciado HoL, perdón por la tardanza.  
> Otra cosa que casi olvido. Está ambientado en el universo de Legend. Para los que no saben de que hablo, [clic aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOvl-BbTqEk). ~~Amé ese trailer.~~  
>  Tampoco conozco nada sobre tácticas militares y eso, Google me ayudó, aunque en realidad no dice mucho al respecto.
> 
> _Aprendan a disfrutar del dolor de otros (?)._

 

 

—Señor, el sujeto se encuentra en la celda 181A. Ningún otro capturado en ese pabellón—. Myungsoo está con las manos atrás, la cabeza en alto y la mirada fija en el ventanal al otro lado de la habitación mientras habla. Ni un solo atisbo de expresión alguna en su rostro o voz.

_Eres un soldado,  no hay otra opción para ti._

—El soldado Hamilton y usted tendrán el primer turno de vigilancia. Necesitamos tenerlo vigilado las 24 horas del día.

—Sí, señor—. Y con un saludo se despide y se retira de la oficina de su superior, directamente al sótano donde se encontraba su más nueva captura.

Allí ya se encuentra su compañero en la puerta del pasillo, quien lo recibe con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Buen día, Myungsoo—. El retenido dice en cuanto lo ve frente a su celda, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Myungsoo no responde ni se digna a voltear en su dirección, solo observando la celda vacía frente a ellos. No está dentro de sus obligaciones responder a cualquier pedido de los encarcelados, y en este momento se siente más que agradecido por esto, ignorando al otro completamente.

—Al parecer no estás teniendo un buen día. Pero, ¿quién lo tendría estando en tu lugar?— A pesar de que no puede verlo, Myungsoo escucha sus pasos al moverse por la celda y se estremece inevitablemente al sentir su voz justo en su nuca cuando vuelve a hablar. —Debe ser difícil tener que lidiar con los desastres que provoca la resistencia y con tu padre dándote órdenes las 24 horas del día. Me siento mal por ti, aunque sea yo el que está tras las rejas, sabemos quién la pasa peor.

Con los dientes apretados, Myungsoo cierra los ojos por un segundo y toma aire, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse en control y no responder a los comentarios de su prisionero. Es un soldado y no debe dejar que el enemigo juegue con su mente para debilitarlo, pero tampoco debería perder de vista su alrededor por ninguno motivo, es una de las lecciones más importantes, además de evitar estar tan cerca de las rejas de una celda.

Por supuesto, no hay nadie mejor que _él_ para reconocer cada uno de sus errores y usarlos en su contra.

Lo siguiente que ve al abrir los ojos es el suelo de concreto chocando contra su rostro. Alguien presiona su cuerpo contra la superficie, su visión borrosa por el golpe lo distrae y le impide reconocer las personas que han entrado, pero Myungsoo ha escuchado esas voces tantas veces que incluso después de tanto tiempo sabe exactamente a quién pertenece.

No pone resistencia cuando lo desarman y atan sus manos tras su espalda, sabe que lo merece y con esto estarán a mano; su conciencia lo dejará en paz para hacer su trabajo como el soldado ejemplar que siempre ha sido, si sus sentimientos no lo aturden nuevamente.

 

  


—¡¿Qué clase de incompetente deja que su prisionero más peligro escape justo frente a sus ojos?! ¡Eres un estúpido!— El dolor atraviesa su cráneo cuando la mano de su padre golpea su rostro.

Están en su despacho y Myungsoo tendrá que seguir con su trabajo en unos minutos, pero eso jamás ha sido un impedimento para que el general Kim continúe golpeándolo cuando cree que algo es culpa de su hijo.

Myungsoo está acostumbrado a este tipo de trato viniendo de su padre—lo ha recibido durante toda su vida, aunque eso no hace que el dolor disminuya cada vez que suceda.

—Tráelo de vuelta y está vez no dejes que se escape.

Ignorando el dolor físico, asiente y sale de allí sin pronunciar palabra. No podría hablar sin que su voz pareciera débil.

 

  


Tres semanas han pasado desde lo ocurrido y aún no han obtenido ningún tipo de pista que los llevara con la ubicación de la resistencia, o siquiera con alguno de los allegados al líder. Myungsoo suspira al ver el rostro del chico en una de las grandes pantallas en el edificio al que se dirigen.

"Presunto líder de la resistencia. Buscado por robo a mano armada, secuestro, responsable del asesinato de aproximadamente 150 militares y civiles".

Las muertes que le han inculpado, ¿realmente fueron por su causa? La persona que alguna vez conoció jamás sería capaz de dañar a un inocente, y con el paso del tiempo, todos dejaron de ser inocentes. Myungsoo no puede decir que sus propias manos están limpias, la diferencia está en su uniforme, que le da el derecho de asesinar basado en sus propias conclusiones, porque nadie juzga a un militar en este lugar; si se atreven, también son asesinados.

Jamás fue su deseo terminar de esa manera, convirtiéndose en un asesino a sangre fría. Su única esperanza se fue tiempo atrás, solo, con decepción en el rostro al ver como Myungsoo lo rechazaba para quedarse con su llamada familia.

Sacude la cabeza antes de que los recuerdos empiecen a golpearlo, no es el momento indicado para estar distraído.

Él y su equipo están a cargo de proteger al presidente, deben servir como apoyo a su guardia personal en el de día de hoy. Cualquier mínimo error le costaría la vida al mandatario y provocaría el caos total. Han pasado 15 años desde que la República y las Colonias se separaron, y los que se niegan a su destino de continuar en su lugar de origen luchan con lo poco que tienen  contra su gobierno. Los números de los rebeldes se han visto reducidos a la mitad, pero su trabajo de inteligencia avanza a una mayor velocidad.

Si consiguen acercarse al Presidente, será el final de su delicada estructura.

Bajan del auto y caminan a paso rápido hacia la entrada. Todos están entrenados para cargar con el peso de su equipo, las pesadas armas y el uniforme completamente negro que los protege de la mayoría de daños como si fueran nada. Cargar a algún otro soldado en su espalda, tampoco sería un problema. Myungsoo se sacrificaría para salvar a sus hombres sin lugar a dudas, está en sus principios el poner la vida de los demás antes que la propia aunque ellos no fueran a hacerlo en su lugar, es una de las lecciones que aprendió de su madre, es la razón por la que murió; por salvar a unos rebeldes.

Un acto de traición como ese era castigado duramente. Por esto su padre se empeñaba en corregirlo, porque no quería perderlo como a su madre, o esa era la mentira que Myungsoo se decía cada día al despertar.

—Hora de trabajar. Estén atentos—. Y con esta frase a su micrófono, Myungsoo anuncia a los demás que el Presidente de la República ha llegado al edificio.

La camioneta blindada se estaciona frente a su escuadrón y los primeros en bajar de esta son tres hombres de uniforme militar gris que hacen parte de la guardia personal del Presidente. Myungsoo da un paso adelante, dirigiéndose al jefe de este grupo.

—Oficial Deveraux. Capitán Kim Myungsoo. Estos son mis hombres—. No es la primera vez que se ven en persona, pero nunca se habían presentado formalmente.

El oficial tan solo responde con un asentimiento y una expresión en blanco, comenzando a caminar a su lado y dirigiendo a sus propios hombres con movimientos de su mano. La gente ya ha dejado de quejarse por la poca edad de Myungsoo, se han acostumbrado a ver rostros jóvenes defendiendo las calles, y aunque solo tenga 25 años, el país lo necesita.

Y a tan solo un par de metros de la entrada, Myungsoo escucha un zumbido junto a su oreja y algo quebrándose. El crujido le hace voltear, solo para ver al oficial caer al suelo con un golpe seco.

Le han disparado en el cráneo y ha muerto sin que él pudiera impedirlo.

Están bajo ataque.

El pensamiento lo golpea de inmediato, haciendo que su cerebro empiece a formar planes de escape, rutas por las que llevar al Presidente y mantenerle a salvo, pero la camioneta ya no está y las puertas las han cerrado.

_¿Cómo pasó?_

—Señor, debemos llevarlo al siguiente edificio. Nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar al tirador.

El hombre estaba aterrorizado, era obvio en su rostro; los rebeldes jamás habían estado tan cerca de algún mandatario, Myungsoo fácilmente puede saber quién está a cargo de esta operación.

—Hoya está aquí—. El micrófono lleva la información directamente a la base y no solo a su escuadrón. _Es ahora o nunca._ Myungsoo debe devolverlo a la cárcel, donde un criminal como él pertenece.

Antes de que puedan conseguir la ubicación del culpable, un segundo hombre cae al suelo y un tercero reemplaza su lugar para proteger al Presidente. Ya solo quedan un par de metros para la siguiente entrada, unos cuantos segundos para evitar que un gran desastre ocurra o al fin acabar con la rebelión.

Si el líder cae, todo terminará.

Y como si hubiera sido llamado, Hoya aparece en la ventana del segundo piso, con una media sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando directamente a Myungsoo.

_¿Qué carajos?_

—¡Alto! ¡Están allí!— Todos se detienen ante su orden, con sus armas apuntando a cualquier lugar posible desde el que puedan ser atacados una vez más.

—Los refuerzos están a un par de calles. Ya tenemos gente entrando a los edificios cercanos. Todo cubierto, capitán—. La voz en su auricular llega apresuradamente pero trae un suspiro de alivio a Myungsoo.

Todo está hecho. Myungsoo llama a dos de sus soldados para entrar al lugar donde ha visto a su objetivo, pero la voz de su padre los detiene a mitad de camino.

—Tiren a matar, no quiero errores esta vez.

Deben seguir sus órdenes, sin importar la incomodidad que empieza a crecer en el centro de su pecho.

No. No pueden matarlo.

—Revisaré el primer piso, ustedes vayan arriba.

Los otros ya están corriendo hacia las escaleras cuando Myungsoo empieza su recorrido, tan lenta y silenciosamente como le es posible. Esta casi seguro de su paradero, deben tener gente dentro avisándoles de lo que sucede, por lo que Hoya ya debió haber bajado de donde se encontraba, pero no tiene forma de salir, será asesinado en cuanto lo intente.

—Supongo que eres el único que podría encontrarme. Naciste para esto.

Myungsoo se gira en dirección a la puerta de la habitación en la que acaba de entrar, apuntando a la cabeza del dueño de aquella voz.

No puede responderle, no es capaz de hacerlo. ¿Qué le diría de todas formas? ¿Perdón por abandonarte? ¿Por no seguir tus ideales utópicos y quedarme con mi familia?

—¿Vas a matarme?

La respuesta es obvia para los dos. Myungsoo jamás lo haría, no a él. Preferiría ser humillado y ejecutado públicamente antes que disparar su arma para esto. Pero si no lo hace ahora, alguien más lo hará en los siguientes minutos.

—Tenemos ordenes de asesinarte si te vemos—. Su voz no es más que un susurro y aprieta el arma en sus manos para detener el temblor en estas.

—Exacto. No saldré con vida de todas maneras. ¿Por qué esperar un poco más?

No tienen que hacerlo; sus hombres entran en el cuarto y son tomados por sorpresa al ver la imagen delante de ellos.

—¿Señor?

Myungsoo mueve sus brazos unos centímetros a la derecha y dispara sin pensarlo dos veces. El soldado cae, la sangre cubriendo su rostro rápidamente y Myungsoo recibe un tiro directo a sus manos. Su equipo cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero los guantes que lleva no lo protegen de las balas y esa es la mejor forma de desarmarlo sin causar mayor daño.

La pistola llega al suelo, seguida por otro cuerpo.

Hoya.

 

  


Nadie más se atrevería a desafiar las órdenes de su padre más que Myungsoo. Ellos no necesitan ninguna explicación razonable para atacar, solo lo hacen, como máquinas programadas para la tarea.

Él lo sabía a la perfección, y aun así trato de luchar para salvarlo.

Quizás si hubiera sido más rápido, hubiera asesinado a sus dos hombres, inventando alguna excusa para sacar a Hoya con vida. Nunca debes dudar, pero son personas a quienes conoce. El primer disparo lo realizó sin dudar de lo que hacía, y la poca racionalidad en su cerebro lo detuvo antes de continuar. O tal vez solo fue su propia ineptitud.

Cualquier cosa excusa que lo lleve a una posibilidad que ya no existe es suficiente para distraerlo.

"El capitán Kim Myungsoo ha sido destituido de su cargo y será ejecutado a las 14:00 horas del día de hoy".

Acusado de traición, el castigo era claro.

Las pantallas en la ciudad ahora estaban llenas con _su_ foto, acompañadas con titulares que proclamaban un periodo de paz para los ciudadanos.

Todo había terminado.  



End file.
